Nains à plein temps
by Katel Belacqua
Summary: Les nains avaient un cadeau tout trouvé pour Blanche-Neige : une parure de diamants. Sauf que Simplet 'ne sait plus' où il a mis les diamants !


**Titre :** Nains à plein temps.  
><strong>Auteur :<strong> Katel Belacqua.  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> _Blanche-Neige et les sept nains_ (version Disney).  
><strong>Perso et Pairing :<strong> les sept nains, mentions de Blanche-Neige et de son prince.  
><strong>Rating :<strong> K+.  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Conte populaire probablement d'origine germanique, le plus connu à l'écrit est la version des frères Grimm, mais on connaît surtout la version Disney, réalisée par David Hand.  
><strong>Genres : <strong>Family, Friendship, General, Humor.  
><strong>Thème :<strong> 09, _Obligés de travailler le jour de Noël_, de la communauté LiveJournal "frenchdrabble", Merry Merry Christmas Challenge 2009. Publié.  
><strong>Nombre de mots :<strong> 654 mots.  
><strong>Note de l'auteur :<strong> Techniquement, Simplet n'est pas « muet », il n'a juste « jamais essayé de parler », mais il est si comique quand il essaye de communiquer avec les autres…

* * *

><p><strong>Nains à plein temps<strong>

Au château, un bal était donné. Les jeunes filles, toutes resplendissantes de jeunesse et de beauté, virevoltaient aux bras de cavaliers tous bien bâtis et en bonne santé. Blanche-Neige ne faisait pas exception, elle rayonnait littéralement dans sa robe argentée pendant que le prince menait la valse.

Loin, très loin du château, l'ambiance n'était pas à la fête. En ce soir d'hiver, la forêt était sombre et inquiétante… La neige, qui avait tombé sans discontinuer depuis deux semaines, formait une épaisse couche au sol. Les arbres noirs et décharnés tendaient leurs branches comme autant de doigts crochus. Les petits animaux des bois étaient allés hiberner ou bien avaient migré à la recherche d'un lieu où l'herbe serait plus grasse. Le silence qui régnait était si profond qu'il était presque palpable.

Un gros juron sortit soudain d'une mine, dont l'entrée se situait au pied de la montagne.

Six têtes agacées se tournèrent vers une même personne, cinq voix retentirent dans l'espace restreint, créant de l'écho :

- Grincheux !

Le sixième nain se contenta d'un « Mmmhmmmm ! » qui devait certainement signifier la même chose.

- Ouais ben fallait pas perdre les pierres, hein ! Comme ça, Blanche-Neige l'aurait eu, son cadeau de Noël, et nous, on se serait pas retrouvés à trimer au lieu de festoyer !

- On ne les a pas perdues, répondit calmement Prof. On les a confiées à Simplet.

- Qui les a mises… ?

- Mmmhmm hmmhmm !

Le petit nain avait haussé les épaules et écarté les mains avec fatalité. Tous avaient traduit « Je ne m'en souviens plus ! ».

- Ah, vous voyez ! triompha Grincheux, ravi d'avoir une raison valable de se plaindre.

- Si tu avais fait du stock, on n'aurait pas à faire ça, répliqua Dormeur, assortissant ses paroles d'un long bâillement.

- Parce que t'en as, toi, du stock ?

- Allons, allons, mes enfants, un peu de tenue ! lança Prof. Nous n'allons pas nous disputer le jour de Noël !

- Déjà qu'on est obligés de bosser le jour de Noël…, râla à mi-voix Grincheux.

Timide, lui, ne se serait certainement pas interposé entre ses amis. Il restait dans son coin et continuait à travailler sagement. Rien que d'imaginer le visage de la princesse – non, la reine ! – Blanche-Neige quand elle ouvrirait le paquet cadeau pour trouver une parure en diamants, il sentait son visage s'enflammer. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était mariée qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir un faible pour elle. Elle était la plus jolie des filles du monde. La seule qu'il ait vue à ce jour, certes, mais la plus jolie quand même.

- Remettons-nous au travail ! s'exclama Joyeux d'un ton réjoui. Plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite nous pourrons manger ! Ah, la dinde… La bûche… J'en ai l'eau à la bouche ! Et la nourriture est toujours meilleure après un effort, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Son enthousiasme n'était hélas pas si contagieux que ça. Atchoum éternua trois fois pour la forme, faisant trembler les parois, mais aucun n'avait vraiment envie de se remettre à l'ouvrage. Ils seraient tellement mieux dans leur petite cabane plutôt que dans l'atmosphère glaciale et confinée de cette mine !

- Mmmhmm mhmm mhmm mhmm mhm mhmm mhmm mhmm mhmm mhmm! s'écria soudain Simplet.

Découragés, les autres nains ne levèrent pas la tête. Ils crurent simplement qu'il essayait de leur remonter le moral, qu'il s'excusait pour le tort qu'il avait causé, et qu'il leur assurait qu'ils trouveraient bien vite un filon. D'un même geste mécanique, Atchoum, Timide, Joyeux, Grincheux, Dormeur – à moitié affalé sur le manche de sa pioche – et Prof brandirent leur pioche et la laissèrent retomber avec un bruit clinquant sur la pierre.

Simplet gesticula et marmonna pendant un quart d'heure, mais personne ne fit attention à lui. Dépité, il laissa de côté la trentaine de diamants qu'il venait de trouver et se remit à creuser. Ils finiraient bien par en trouver d'autres.

F I N


End file.
